


Who do you belong to (you are mine)

by Misschacilops



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschacilops/pseuds/Misschacilops
Summary: “I’m going to kill wolfie boy and serve him as the turkey for the Thanksgiving.”That’s what Penelope said to Josie , with a creepy smile printed on her face as she walked away from her.





	Who do you belong to (you are mine)

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am !  
> That's the second fic from the posie prompt list (posie smut with toy + jealous Penelope)   
> Let me know what you think about this one. I'm not really convinced because I know it's difficult to top "I PUT A SPELL ON YOU" but I hope you will like it.  
> P.s English is not my first Language, so be gentle pls :)
> 
>  
> 
> My twitter profile is : @_weirdwriter  
> You can follow me, have some spoilers about the fics, read the posie prompt list or simply yell at me.  
> If you have a posie prompt, you can contact me on twitter or my curiouscat profile (link in my twitter bio)  
> The next fic is about posie first time.  
> Enyoy it :)

“I’m going to kill wolfie boy and serve him as the turkey for the Thanksgiving.”

That’s what Penelope said to Josie , with a creepy smile printed on her face as she walked away from her.

Josie assimilated those words in her brain before she could realize what her girlfriend was about to do. She immediately turned back and literally ran towards Penelope.

“Penelope, wait!” Josie screamed , grabbing Penelope’s wrist, making her stop and turn towards her.

Penelope sighed, but the creepy killer smile was still printed on her face.

“You can’t kill Raf.” Josie let her notice.

“Babe, I won’t be rude. Don’t worry, I’ll just turn him into a meat stew. Kindly.” Penelope said but Josie wasn’t laughing.

Instead, she was so damn worried.

_Why did Lizzie bring that up?_

“Penelope, I’m serious. It was my fault, but it was a life or death situation.” Josie tried to reason with her girlfriend.

And that was the point of no return.

 

 

 

Jealousy prickled her skin, sending darts through her .

Penelope dragged Josie by her wrist back to her own room.

When she finally let go of Josie's wrist after closing the door, even Josie was surprised that her touch hadn’t left scorch mark on her skin.

Penelope could still see him in her mind, his lips on Josie’s .

“Penelope.” Josie whispered , with concern in her voice.

Penelope looked at her, her eyes darkened. A hand wrapping around the back of Josie’s neck as Penelope brought their lips together roughly.

Josie’s lips didn’t fight against hers, they only matched the speed, not focusing on the intensity of the moment.

“I want your mouth to only remember my lips. No one else’s.” Penelope said firmly, bringing her thumb up to Josie’s mouth and Josie couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her throat.

“ _Strip.”_ Penelope ordered as their foreheads touched.

Blood rushed to Josie’s face as she looked at Penelope’s serious gaze.

Penelope stepped back slightly and looked at Josie like a predator, waiting for a movement of her prey.

Josie knew she had to obey, she wanted to obey.

She rid herself of her clothes. First the yellow cardigan with the big ‘S’ printed on it, then she unbuttoned the white shirt. She unzipped her plaid skirt and took it off, leaving it on the floor.

She felt the fire of Penelope’s gaze on her meanwhile she rid herself of her underwear and Josie literally trembled.

“Get on your hands and knees on the bed.” Simply words that burnt Josie like fire.

Josie felt the heat on her face intensify but she did what Penelope told her.

She placed her knees and her hands on the mattress, facing her headboard , feeling so exposed under Penelope’s gaze.

Josie jerked upwards as Penelope’s palmed the heat between her legs, making the raven hair girl hum in pleasure.

Before Josie got a chance to say anything , Penelope’s right hand came down on her bare ass and Josie’s brain suddenly was shaken by a wave of pleasure mixed with light pain.

Penelope rubbed her red flesh gently. All Josie could do was moan in reply as Penelope’s hand met her ass again and again and again until her skin was bright red.

Then Penelope’s hand ran the curve of her ass and found its way to her heat, a single finger running the slit, making Josie want more, widening her legs, encouraging Penelope to take her.

“You’re so wet, baby.” Penelope whispered and Josie closed her eyes.

“For you.” She said back , knowing the effect it would have on Penelope.

“Only for me.” Penelope repeated, her voice deep as she pushed her finger in; more and more until her palm nestled against Josie’s ass.

“Penelope.” Josie breathed, needing to speed things up while Penelope moved her finger slowly.

“Do you want more?” Penelope asked, kissing along Josie’s spine and Josie nodded, her eyes shut as she kept pushing on Penelope’s finger inside her.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes.” Josie moaned, pushing back, feeling a shiver through her body.

Then she felt nothing, not even Penelope’s weight on the mattress.

She slightly turned around to see Penelope standing there, undressing roughly and quickly.

“Turn around.” Penelope ordered and Josie immediately was back in the original position, afraid of Penelope’s reaction.

Few moments later, she felt again Penelope’s weight on the mattress, her hands on her hips, gripping them tightly, roughly.

She felt Penelope’s mouth on her lower back, sucking and biting along her entire spine and Josie knew Penelope was leaving a trail of deep purple marks.

Just to claim her.

She felt the softness Penelope’s breast on her back as Penelope’s lips were giving attention to the shoulder and neck.

She felt something brush against her inner thigh and immediately she recognized the familiar harness.

Josie didn’t even have the time to say a word , Penelope guided the head of the purple toy to her entrance and eased the first few inched inside her, really easily and quickly.

Josie had to close her eyes and lowered her head on the pillows in ecstasy.

Penelope stopped a minute to let Josie get used to it while her hands encapsulated Josie’s ribcage, scratching a little , making Josie swallow hard as her breathing increased in speed.

Josie inhaled sharply when Penelope’s hands cupped her breast roughly , her thumb grazing over the nipple, making Josie push her hips back.

“Penelope, please.” Josie begged her, grabbing the black sheets beneath her.

It was a fucking torture.

“I’m the only one that can touch you like that.” Penelope said , her hot breath against Josie’s ear, making her thighs tense.

Penelope pushed all the way into her, stretching her and finally Josie was feeling filled.

“Fuck.” Josie whispered, tightening the sheets between her fingers, her knuckles turned white.

Penelope felt a pleasuring sensation spread through her chest, the primordial instinct to claim ran through her entire body, in her veins as she saw Josie reduced to a quivering and moaning mess, so submissive beneath her.

Because of her.

Josie could feel her entire body begin to tense up as Penelope’s hips pressed deeper into her, her hands digging in Josie’s skin.

Suddenly , using a fist full of Josie’s hair, Penelope yanked her upright onto her knees, kneeling behind Josie, moving a hand to Josie’s throat , squeezing lightly – just as Josie liked it.

The other hand found its way to Josie’s clit making small quick circles. Josie loaned loudly, rolling her hips to try and get Penelope to move faster.

“I should remind you who do you belong to. You are mine, Josie.”

Penelope grasped the back of Josie’s neck, sealing Josie’s lips on hers own once, smiling into the kiss as Josie whimpered and moaned ; the stimulation was overbearing as she leaned back on Penelope’s front.

Penelope’s hands were roaming on her body, from her throat to her breast, from the hips to her hair.

The only thing Josie could do was pushing her hips back, trying to match Penelope’s rhythm, with her back arched and her hand between Penelope’s raven hair , trying to keep her impossibly close.

“Penelope!” Josie screamed out repeatedly into the room as Penelope thrust harder and quicker.

Josie convulsed, her entire body shuddering in Penelope’s grasp.

Penelope’s name came out of her mouth like a prayer, her thighs were failing but Penelope didn’t stop.

At all.

She pushed Josie on the mattress, keeping her hips slightly lifted on a pillow and legs spread while the strap on was still inside Josie.

“Penelope.” Josie moaned, her voice muffled by the pillows, still shivering for the first orgasm.

But Penelope placed her hands on Josie’s hips and started to thrust into her again , this time rougher.

She started to fuck Josie , properly . Josie’s back was hurting and the punishing grip on her hips really was going to leave marks but she couldn’t even care because every thrust of Penelope’s hips sparked pleasure throughout her entire body.

Josie felt her legs tremble as all of her muscles began to contract abruptly , burying her head between the pillows, muffling Penelope’s name that came out of her mouth like a scream.

Penelope kept pushing inside her until she heard a final moan and Josie’s collapsed on the bed, laying flat on her stomach.

She slightly pulled out, smiling smugly at Josie’s little whimper.

Then Penelope made her lay with her back on the mattress and Josie looked so tired, a complete mess, the sweat on her forehead and the irregular breath as she was recovering from the last orgasm.

And Josie swallowed when she saw the look on Penelope’s face, she wasn’t done.

“Penelope, I can’t.” Josie whispered, almost begging her.

Penelope put her hands on the mattress, next to Josie’s head to keep herself balanced between Josie’s spread and tired legs.

She started to kiss her collarbone, then the sternum and Josie tried really hard to relax, stroking softly the back of Penelope’s neck.

“I still can’t believe you kissed him.” Penelope whispered as she kept paying attention to the skin of her chest.

Josie sighed. Why Penelope was so stubborn?

“I didn’t kiss him because I wanted to but just because I had to.” Josie answered , tried to talk some sense into her girlfriend, while Penelope was busy into leaving hickeys along the linea alba and Josie couldn’t even think anymore.

“Of course.” Penelope said, spreading Josie’s legs even more and Josie looked at her alarmed.

Penelope pressed the tip of the toy into Josie slightly, tortuously.

Josie inhaled deep , still sensitive, arching her back and her mouth fell open, her hands grabbed Penelope’s tensed arms.

She was too tired, still Josie tried to push back into Penelope, instinctively and lustfully.

Penelope thrust slowly inside her and Josie felt her inner walls welcoming the intrusion again.

Her toes curled as Penelope’s lips wrapped around her erected nipple, a firm brush of her tongue against it and Josie’s hand tightened into Penelope’s black locks, pushing Penelope closer.

Penelope kept pushing inside her, the sound of the skin slapping against skin was the only thing that they could heard – plus Josie’s obscene noises.

Penelope pulled away from Josie’s breast and wrapped her hand around Josie’s left ankle, lifting her leg to have a better access and Josie screamed.

The new angle made her feel so exposed and spread as Penelope pushed back in, her hips relentless and her gaze so focused on Josie’s face while Josie didn’t even know how Penelope could keep going after three hours of sex.

Her nails scratched the skin of Penelope’s tensed stomach as she felt the tension build up in her belly.

Penelope’s mouth was on hers , claiming her lips vehemently and Josie felt too much things spreading in her body.

Her hips bucked uncontrollably, forcing Penelope to pin her against the mattress, to hold her still, to make her feel even more and deeply.

Josie ended with a whimpered “ Penelope,” , her mind separating completely from her body. And she let herself immediately fall to sleep.

 

 ****

 

 Penelope slightly opened her eyes. A familiar sweet perfume hit her nose and a warm naked body was wrapped around her.

She smiled softly, looking at the peaceful expression on her girlfriend’s face as she remembered how tired she was the night before.

She gently slipped off the bed, trying not to wake up Josie and quickly got dressed, in order to steal something to eat from the kitchen.

It was so late.

_11.20 am_

She slowly closed the door of her room and walked through the corridors.

Penelope noticed people’s eyes on her but she didn’t understand exactly the reason why they looked at her, murmuring.

Maybe some hickeys Josie left on her neck or the new Chanel shirt she was wearing.

“Penelope.” Hope called her from the main hall and Penelope immediately turn around.

“Hey.” Penelope greeted her, smiling confused as she saw Hope’s amused gaze.

“The next time you want to ravish your not so innocent girlfriend , make sure you put a silencing spell on the room.” Hope suggested , holding back a laugh.

Penelope sighed smiling and shaking her head. “That was the point, my dear friend. I had to make things clear because someone is really stubborn.” Penelope explained just as Raf walked into the main hall with his pack and their eyes met for a second.

Then the wolf took his gaze away from the green eyes, looking embarrassed.

_So, that’s why people are staring at me._

“I put a spell on the room after an hour because my poor ears were really embarrassed but _still_ , you got it done.” Hope said , looking at them amused and Penelope turned to her, tilting her head.

“Was there ever a doubt?”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
